Times They Are A Changin'
by Jalex002
Summary: Come gather 'round people Wherever you roam And admit that the waters Around you have grown And accept it that soon You'll be drenched to the bone If your time to you Is worth savin' Then you better start swimmin' Or you'll sink like a stone For the times they are a-changin'.


div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"span style="font-size: 22px;" data-redactor="1"Times they Are A Changin'/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"span style="font-size: 18px;" data-redactor="1"Tales from the Wasteland/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"emCome gather 'round people/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"emWherever you roam/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"emAnd admit that the waters/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"emAround you have grown/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"emAnd accept it that soon/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"emYou'll be drenched to the bone/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"emIf your time to you/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"emIs worth savin'/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"emThen you better start swimmin'/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"emOr you'll sink like a stone/em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS';" data-redactor="1"emFor the times they are a-changin'./em/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4; text-align: center;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"strongThe Scientist I/strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Vertibird rotor-wings beat down as a dull roar overhead, dispersing black clad Enclave soldiers to fan through the installation with mechanical precision. Plasma weapons filled the air with a harsh crackle, while all-pervasive power armour reduced each footstep to a muted crash./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Colonel Augustus Autumn strode past his men towards the leaders of Project Purity, iron grey eyes surveying the frozen scientists, and took a breath./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""By the authority of the President, this facility is now under the protection of the United States government. The person in charge is to step forward immediately, and turn over all materials related to this project." Autumn stood at full military attention, hands clasped behind his behind his back, waiting expectantly, imperiously, for his demands to be met./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"emWell/em, mused Madison Li, emit is one way to make an entrance./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""Pleased to make your," Madison searched for the right word, "acquaintance, General…?" emWith that form-fitting overcoat, uniform, and stance, he looks like an American war hero. Right out of the holovids./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""Colonel. Colonel Augustus Autumn, of the United States Army."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""Well met, Colonel. Colonel Augustus Autumn of the United States Army." Madison glanced towards her partner James, wanting to see his reaction to this rather unexpected turn of events. He was barely suppressing a frown, the stubble of his jaw creased in obvious distaste. emNot an unwarranted reaction, but perhaps not the stance I would take towards guests with such large guns./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"emShowtime/em. "My name is Madison Li, I am co-head of Project Purity alongside my partner here, James Bailey." Please come through to our office; I am sure we have many things to discuss." /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Augustus Autumn inspected her for several long seconds, no emotions marring his clean-shaven, well-groomed face. emIt appears regular showers aren't a lost luxury to everyone/em. "Very well then, Madison Li," he began. "Lead the way."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"emAutumn's men aren't stopping in their occupation of our facility, even as their leader stops to meet with us/em. Madison Li noted, as James, Autumn, and herself made their way to the small side-room somewhat ostentatiously labeled "Head Office." emWe can't stop them if things turn violent/em. She could hear the grim thud of Autumn's black trenchboots, echoing down the hallway, just behind her and James./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Madison paused for a second, her hands resting on the door handle. emWell then, let's hope this goes well/em. She collected her nerves, unclenching a suddenly sore jaw, and banishing what was assuredly a grim expression from her face. A hand on her shoulder briefly startled her, before squeezing in a familiar sign of comfort. A small gesture on James' part, but a genuine one all the same. Madison returned his smile, thin lips pressed into a passable show of gratitude. emThat smile still takes twenty years off his age, even if his hair is more grey than grey-flecked these days/em. Reassured, she entered the office before sitting behind the rickety desk occupying it; James doing likewise shortly behind her./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""Mr. Autumn, thank you for agreeing to this meeting with the heads of Project Purity. Please, take a seat." Madison gave her best impression of a cheery smile; she wasn't sure if Augustus Autumn bought it though. emPerhaps it'll distract him from the sorry state of our Head Office./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Autumn remained standing while his eyes strayed across the room, pausing on each dilapidated item entirely too long to be polite. The broken down desk James and her were currently perched behind, the rotting book case that housed the project records and findings, the various holes in the ceiling… and floors... and walls. If Autumn was judging the state of the Wasteland for the first time, he appeared to find it sorely Definitely didn't distract him then./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"James cleared his throat pointedly, which was perhaps not the wisest course of action. It did however, prompt Autumn to finally sit down, the chair creaking ominously below him./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"The Colonel ran fingers through his smooth auburn hair, in something approximating irritation. Madison had to fight down a moment of ludicrous jealousy, contemplating the state of her own dirty black pixie cut. "I must admit," Augustus began, "I am unsure as to the point in this meeting. I thought matters had been explained clearly upon our arrival at this facility?"/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"On her left, James stirred. "The point of this meeting, is for you to convince the people of Project Purity that your plans for this facility will be a boon for the Capital Wasteland." The typical warmth and passion was completely gone from his voice, replaced with a stoked, unpleasant furnace. emThat is not the James I know./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"If James' voice was fiery, Autumn's was the sound of cracking ice."Your government has returned to end the state of emergency that has gripped this nation for more than two hundred years. That is all you need to know."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""Where was the Enclave when we struggled day in and day out, when super mutants terrorised the project and good men died, when we needed help?" James replied, entirely unconvinced. "From what I've seen, the Enclave is entirely self serving; untrustworthy."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""We are here now."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"em /em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"emDiplomatic, Colonel Augustus of the United States Army./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"James snorted. "Here for yourselves, or for the Wasteland? We were going to lift the Wasteland up and give mankind hope again. Not provide a tool of control to jackbooted tyrants."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Autumn's response was quiet, impassive, but Madison could feel an undercurrent of wintery displeasure running through it. "The Enclave and America are one; we are the United States government. What is good for the Enclave is good for the Wasteland."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"emThese two are going to start shooting one another if this continues. /em"Gentleman! This is getting us nowhere." Madison gathered her thoughts. "Let us acknowledge reality, Colonel, your organisation now controls this facility." She glanced at James meaningfully. "Nothing we can do will alter this."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Cold eyes looked over James and herself, seemingly noting the threadbare labcoats worn by both of them, lack of weapons; the grime still not washed out of James' jumpsuit from his adventures. In less trying circumstances, Madison probably would have been somewhat offended. emIt's not as if the Wasteland has a free cleaning service./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""No," replied the Colonel, dispassionately. "Your cooperation is wanted; not needed."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"emThe Enclave isn't big on courtesy it seems./em emOr,/em Madison thought wryly, emmaybe it's just Augustus Autumn./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"em /em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""And what would happen to the brave men and woman who made this great opportunity possible, if they didn't cooperate with the Enclave?" Suspicion coloured James' voice./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Suspicion was met with a blink of mild confusion. "Any of your personnel who do not wish to contribute to a reborn America are free to leave, with their personal supplies," Augustus replied./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""Just like that?"/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""What they do next is of no concern to the Enclave."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""Well," James muttered with a sigh. "It's a start, at least."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""Excellent," beamed Madison. "And those that decide to stay in this facility," she gestured grandly at the jury-rigged additions of Project Purity to ancient foundations, "what will become of them?"/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Augustus turned to face her, a smile of grim satisfaction carved onto his face. "Project Purity will become the centerpiece of a revitalised Wasteland; under Enclave leadership. Your people will work with Enclave scientists and engineers to maintain the purifier. They will do their duty as patriotic citizens of America, and they will be cared for in return."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""Please, Colonel, I'm curious. Can you share the Enclave's vision of a revitalised Wasteland?" Madison asked, cautiously, but with a note of curiosity despite herself./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""Yes," James interjected quickly, his voice thick with suspicion. "What will the Wasteland become once it's fully in your grasp, once the opportunity to create a free and safe society without outside influence has been extinguished?"/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"emAh/em, James' reticence finally clicked for Madison, emhe's always talked about the just society we could create if we were liberated from the horrors of the Wasteland./em She glanced at James now standing tall and proud; despite the broken backdrop of the ancient facility. Madison snorted to herself, repressing the familiar feeling of exasperated affection. emClean water could buy loyalty for a life-time; if it's used to create an oppressive regime now, that sacrifices the vision of a healthy and just society in the future./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"There was logic in the argument, but people were suffering right now. Youem were always the idealistic one James, I never wanted to build a utopia. Just making a small difference in the misery we're subjected to, every day, is enough for me./em Madison eyed Colonel Augustus in his groomed, disciplined glory. emAnd maybe, just maybe, the Enclave can make more than a small difference./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"If Augustus was intimidated by James, it was something only known to him. He met James' passion with a cool disregard, remaining at ease and sitting. "At ease" being being a relative term for this man. Augustus Autumn cleared his throat, "The Enclave will rebuild America. Clean water will provide the genesis for new settlements under Enclave protection, civilians will be trained and organised to contribute to the new order, the raider and super mutant menace will be exterminated. Infrastructure will knit the American people back together."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""That," Augustus' eyes were cold fire and his voice held the quiet fervour of a patriot, "is our vision for the future." emHe does seem genuine/em, Madison mused, embut then, so do good con-men/em. /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"James returned to his chair with another weary sigh. "I no longer question your desire to aid civilisation, Colonel Autumn, but what you describe is a cruel world. Choice stripped away, and your life controlled by Enclave committees in some hidden bunker."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""The world I offer," Augustus replied coolly, "is one of safety, stability, and security."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""But not freedom or choice."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""No," Augustus' voice dropped to sub-arctic temperatures. "Just freedom from starvation, freedom from terror; freedom from suffering. That is what I offer to the people of the Wasteland. With or without your help." Not ominous in the slightest./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"James' voice wavered as he replied. "And what gives you the right, Colonel? The people of the Wasteland deserve to have a say in their future. I've given twenty years of my life to Project Purity, only for you to claim it as personal property." emA note of bitterness towards the end there. Probably not undeserved. The total certitude is gone however./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""My authority is granted by the President of the United States himself, and I have been empowered to undertake any action I deem necessary to aid in the restoration of this fair nation." Augustus Autumn spoke in clipped, precise words. "Your government thanks you for your service, and will now use all its considerable might to bring the gift of clean water to the Wasteland. Help us help the American people; or leave."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Madison tuned out the latest round of arguments, emI need to take a step back and think this through./em The Enclave had occupied a water purifier as its first move in the Wasteland, outside the seemingly ever present Eyebot patrols. That definitely lended credence to Autumn's claims that the Enclave was here to rebuild; Madison wasn't sure what sort of nefarious plans began with clean water. On the other hand if Autumn represented the average Enclave official, their subtlety and demeanour could be likened to that of a brick. Perhaps an angry brick at that./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"emI suppose the most important question that needs to be answered, is if they can actually succeed in their plans./em Looking over Autumn, Madison had to admit that he and his Enclave might just have a shot. More than anyone else, at least. The Colonel may have been sitting in the same broken down room as her and James, but he seemed to stand apart from them in a way they could not emulate. Cleaner, healthier, more cared for; the Enclave has given its people a better life, regardless of any other faults it may possess./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"emIf we look at this through Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs, the Enclave appears to have satisfied at least the first two stages. /emThe Enclave could deploy more resources to leverage Project Purity properly than anything James and she had ever dreamed of; it could provide the firepower necessary to protect the clean water and get it to those in need. Was it worth gambling on the unknown, to maybe bring about these possibilities? emNot gambling on today, for some kind of Wasteland Renaissance in the future; that is simply a different throw of the dice./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Madison made her decision./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1""James," she began, interrupting the ongoing argument, "Project Purity isn't even operational yet, we're still stuck on the final steps; we're still short of your dream. We can make that dream a reality now, but only with Enclave aid. The Brotherhood won't support us anymore." That thought brought a grimace to her face. "I know we don't want to address this, but how do we even hold this facility without outside help? How do we provide clean water to the settlements?" She placed a hand on James' shoulder, trying to console him. "There are people hurting right now. We have a responsibility to take any action to rectify that."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"James shook his head. "Once people see what we've accomplished, we'll get all the support we need. My daughter has worked with the Brotherhood as well; we can talk to them again through her. The Wasteland has always been capable of great things, all it needs is a helping hand first."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"emAlways the idealist, even after all these years. You never did learn that there are few heroes in the Wasteland./em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"To his credit, Autumn held his tongue, allowing Madison to continue speaking. "You're relying on hypotheticals, James. The Enclave is here with a helping hand, a hand we need right now." Her eyes softened and a pleading note entered her voice. "Think of your daughter, Fiona; you lived under a Vault Overseer to provide her a better, safer, healthier life. Sometimes we need to make hard choices." Madison glanced towards Augustus, his piercing eyes studying her intently. "Please, don't walk away from this chance. We have the tools here to provide a better world, right now. For everyone. For your daughter."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"For a brief moment, James stared at her wordlessly, as if the world had dropped away from him. "You know I would do anything for her, Madison, I…" James trailed off as he turned back to Autumn, making eye contact with the steely Colonel. What he was looking for, Madison could not tell./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"The silence between the two men stretched on. Augustus Autumn carved from stone. James blatantly nervous and uncomposed, jaw working and fists reflexively clenching and unclenching. emIt always did come down to family for you, James./em Madison quelled the old bitterness with an easy familiarity. emAll those years ago you left Project Purity to protect your family. You left me. Don't throw it all away again now, dreaming of some perfect world that doesn't exist./em "I always wanted a better life than all... this, for her," James gestured at the rundown office. "A safe life, in a Vault." A hint of melancholy entered his voice. "Now she's forgotten how to smile and can put a bullet between a man's eyes at three hundred meters. I've seen the Wasteland beat her down and chew right through her, even if she tries to hide it. I am her father."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"James hesitated, clearly weighing his next words. "The fault is mine, she never would have left the Vault if not to follow me. I have a duty to repair the damage I've caused." He held his hand out to Autumn. "Give her a future, Colonel Autumn. Give every child a future that's more than scavenging through the ruins of a dead world. Promise me this, and you will have all the support our people can give you."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Augustus Autumn nodded quietly and reached out to grasp the hand offered. "You have my word. The Enclave is here to stay and it is here to help." While the words were spoken softly, Madison could feel the determination that rang through them with absolute surety./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"Madison clapped her hands. "How wonderful to see everyone coming together. Colonel, why don't I give you a tour of the facility so you can familiarise yourself and your men?"/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"As the Colonel and she moved towards the door, James slumped back into his chair, as if the weight of his choice bore down on him. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his greying hair. "I'll speak to our people, and my daughter, in a minute. There is a lot they'll need to be made aware of."/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"A small, but surprisingly genuine, smile graced Madison's lips as two Enclave soldiers fell in behind her and Autumn. For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself a small glimmer of hope./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #141414; font-family: Verdana, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 13.3333px; background-color: #f4f4f4;" data-redactor="1"emWho said we can't have happy endings?/em/div 


End file.
